The blade of war
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: follow war in a different life together with bilbo and Thorin as they try to retake the mountain of erebor together with a unlikely Ally


Darksiders is the property of THQ and vigil games and the lord of the rings is property of J.R.R Tolkien

Chapter 1 War's banishment

The most dangerous creature in all of creation was before the council. War the youngest of the four horsemen was in chains. "YOU FORGOT THE LAW HORSEMEN." the middle head growled "I RODE TO EARTH BECAUSE SOMEONE SUMMONED ME!" War roared. The left head growled "THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT." the head to the right said "You'll be reborn in another world with all your powers so that you might stop the world from falling to chaos. Ruin will come with you into that universe and you will be the child of this woman." and a image of a beautiful elfen woman appeared. War knew that there was no point in arguing. As the energy started to gather around the horsemen did he start to glow when he suddenly vanished.

In the world of the lord of the rings did Tauriel suddenly gasp as she felt dizzy and she grabbed the table as she tried to balance herself. She had tears of joy in her eyes. As she got acustomed to the fact of being pregnant did she start to find a liking to meat much to the fascination of the other wood elves. As she was taking of the guard force did she spent time improving her tailoring skills as well as her blacksmithing skill and soon she was unparalleled in both arts and some even called her the goddess of blacksmith and tailoring. Days turned into weeks as she worked in the forge with a hammer that would make Ulthane's look like a joke and her body expanded in result. Her hips grew wider as her pregnancy progressed as well as her bust, she now easily rivalled tsunade's bust from the anime of naruto but that was as far as it would grow. She had rippling muscles much to the gossiping material of the elfes at how unelfish she was. She was currently in the third month of pregnancy and she was taking it calmer now. She was even practicing the art of music for some reason.

As the days passed into weeks witch turned into months did her stomach grow bigger. She was currently eight month pregnant and Thranduil had asked for her presence. Tauriel swallowed nervously as she put her hands on her stomach protectively. "It has come to my attention that you are pregnant Tauriel." Thranduil said as he grabbed a goblet of wine. "It's true my lord." Tauriel said as she bowed to the king deciding to be taking the secure before unsecure. Thranduil smiled"I'm not going to take your child away from you." but he suddenly switched his expressions" who's the father?" he asked strongly. Tauriel said "it doesn't have one." the king was in deep thought. He said "Once this child is born he is to be raised separately until he is of age. I don't want him to be socializing with the elves. This decision is final." Tauriel bowed and left. As the time went by and she went into labour did the laboured screams of Tauriel be heard over the realm of the woodelves. As the child was born precisely in the sunrise with the sun being blooded indicating that he would be a great warrior did the elf woman who helped with the birth ask "what are you going to name him?"

A sweating Tauriel smiled as the child was handed to her"Gelmir Súrion, my little dragonslayer." as the time passed from War's birth to the time when he reached the age of five did Tauriel live in bliss. War was sitting outside on a rock in the garden looking over the field of flowers. He was extremely easy to become furious as if he was a dragon with a torn in it's side. Whenever a elf taunted War it usually ended with said elf being sent to the infirmary with more than a few broken bones a nearly cracked skull. The doctors had gotten quite used to this kind of damage and they knew how to treat them to return to full health. War was quick to develop unnatural strength along with big muscles in his early years of his life and that would just continue to grow until he reached adulthood where he would stop growing. He could easily wrestle down a giant in single combat and that caused many to stay away from him in fear. Tauriel walked up towards her son and asked"something on your mind?" in elfish tongue worriedly. "Why do I feel so different then the rest." War asked. The council hadn't kept War's memory however. Tauriel walked and sat down beside her son after folding her dress and said "That's just who you are. Perhaps it's because you're not from this world originally or perhaps it's because you just feel alone. Only time will tell." She then kissed her son's forehead. As they walked up towards the forge did Tauriel start to train her son in the skill of blacksmithing.

As time passed and Gelmir grew older did the group of dwarfs that was dragged into the realm of the woodelves get sent into the dungeons. Gelmir walked up towards his king "my lord Thranduil. Perhaps it's best too let the dwarfs go. It is in our kingdoms best interest too." But Thranduil cut him of with a snap "mind your place, filth. It's my kingdom and I rule it as I see fit." War glared at the king and spoke "El'rakth therenduir efbnor delashan. Orth garath On'shabanoor." (translation from demonic to English: may you rot in your throne king of elves. When you're kingdom falls into ashes you will be regretting your foolish decision.) Thranduil who was somewhat aware of what he was saying immediately raised his hand. "send this fool creature to the dungeon." The guard nodded and guided War towards the dungeon. As they reached the cells did the dwarfs look at him with curious eyes. War immediately wiped around and slammed the elf into the stone wall splashing his brain across the rocky surface. He grabbed the keys and rushed towards the cells. As he reached the cell of the dwarven leader did War say "lets get out of here before we start with the introductions." As they rushed towards the wine cellar with a hobbit leading the way did the dwarf leader say as the other dwarfs started to argue "do as he says."

Smaug woke from his slumber and murmured "My rider approaches. Destruction and War shall Smite the evil from this earth." And with that he went back to slumber.

As they left the cellar with the barrels did Gelmir shout "QUITE A WAY TO MAKE YOUR EXIT, WOULDN'T YOU SAY MASTER DWARF!" Balin Laughed "I like this one." As the company of the dwarf entered the exterior did they spit out water and as they reached the water gate did Gelmir shout "WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO GET PAST THIS GATE!" Kili instantly rushed towards the lever but the orcs where descending upon them so he had to fight his way through. When he was about to reach the lever did an arrow hit him in the leg. Gelmir who had caught the dwarf's name from the others in the company shouted "KILI, NO!" and he was about to rush to his help when Thorin grabbed his shoulder and shouted to be heard over the fighting "YOU WILL JUST ENDANGER HIM MORE! TRUST IN HIS ABILITIES!" Kili fought his way up and Tauriel was there killing the orcs along with other elves. As Kili opened the gate and jumped into the barrel did they follow the river downstream. As they stopped after some fighting did Thorin bark "Make your way towards the shore." As they left the barrels did Gelmir remember his mother and saw the shock and sadness in her eyes. Gelmir couldn't looked down into the ground ashamed.

Thranduil was sitting on his throne ignoring the fact that a few lousy dwarfs had escaped. "my lord, Gelmir has escaped." A guard said. Thranduil froze with his goblet half-way to his lips. He turned around and hurled the goblet at the elf who thanked the eldar that he had his helmet. "YOU FOOL! I WANT THAT THING BACK UNDER LOCK AND KEY IN THE VERY DEEPEST DUNGEON! HE IS NOT TO REACH THE MOUNTAIN!" Thranduil roared in pure rage. As Gelmir walked up on shore did he breath ragged breaths to steady himself. "tend to Kili's wound, we need to find kingsfoil as fast as possible." Thorin walked up to him and looked questioningly. "the orcs uses poison to ensure that their prey dies. Only kingsfoil can cure the poison that is now in Kili's veins." Thorin nodded and Fili walked up towards Thorin and asked "what is it uncle?" Thorin looked at the younger dwarf with a reassuring smile. "It's nothing Fili, go help the others."


End file.
